


Gilded Hunters

by Ceirel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, boy oh boy are these tags going to fill up at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceirel/pseuds/Ceirel
Summary: In the deserts of Galahd, a single temple stands against the test of time. Belonging to the line of Ulric, it serves as an abode to the current descendants. Though used sparingly, Nyx and Lunafreya often turn to temple grounds when allowed a lengthy period of rest.The most recent contract, however, has them infiltrating Insomnia for a particular man.





	Gilded Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> in which I display icky amounts of fluff from the get-go for my favourites

The Ulrics had always been adept at their profession. 

_ The descendants of a thousand faces.  _

Sharp witted, silver-tongued mortals shrouded in veils of gold; scattering and dancing with the sands in the dead of night. The same sands that pulsed through their body and caressed their lovers and unsuspecting victims alike. The sands that protected them and performed mundane tasks alike at the command of the Ulric. 

The same people that danced with death and left a rose at the gate for each name, that became the guiding golden light into the afterlife. 

In the far off deserts of Galahd a single temple resided. The exterior feigned signs of being beaten and worn in a battle with time; crumbling at the corners by unseen chisels and mallets. Naught but sand was visible to the eye in each direction. It was a comfort in itself, knowing that trespassers were an unlikely occurrence and for  _ them _ to be targets of bounty hunters was nigh unspoken of. Those that held high hopes to capture the heads of the Ulrics found themselves dead or following shadows and dead ends; pursuing a name and face that either never existed or belonged someone entirely different. 

The interior was set to match the first Ulric who had struck a bargain; to match death and royalty. Vibrant colours would never match the black, red and gold scheme coating the temple from the entrance to the balcony. Marble aurum flooring in dusky hallways; illuminated to serve as a form of navigation. Thick, deep red curtains strung from the ceilings and exceptionally thin blushing veils to serve as a cover to some rooms. 

Only those considered worthy were allowed to step into the abode, those with significant meaning to the hunters. Spouses were often given a choice to become an assassin themselves, allowed to undergo the same rigorous training but bound to the same texts upon their lovers’ bodies so they too could disappear from sight as but a cloud of grains. 

 

\---

 

Nyx pondered as he lounged about, sprawled over the spineless couch like an overgrown cat. From one point of the room to another, his gaze was leaden. Only the sound of a passing breeze and heavy exhales filled the bright room. Flecks of gold invaded the serene blue hues, swirling freely. An animated string of sand rolled along the hunter’s shin before dispersing. 

The gilded creature held his breath when his vision had gone pitch black in a mere second. Smooth skin brushed over his temples, dainty digit tips pressing down on his eyelids with the utmost care. 

A smile danced at his lips.

“One of these days I’ll act, you know,” Nyx murmured, voice threaded with weariness, “it’s scary how you get around without a sound.” 

“Coming from the assassin himself, that must be quite a compliment,” came the response. Nyx’s lips broadened; a sliver of pearly whites visible. 

“Don’t make yourself out to be so innocent, dear,” he purred. 

His own hands rose steadily, seeking to find comfort in resting over the other’s hands. Instead, he found warmth in a forehead pressing against his own, warmth in digits gradually twining like vines. Lids fluttered as he opened his eyes, only a strand of pale blonde in sight. A thumb smoothed along the ball of his palm and trailed the length of his index finger, evoking a pleased sigh. He focused his vision on the clasped hands; arms on the rise as the other began to move. 

Hold eventually relinquished, he propped himself onto his elbows and drew in his legs.

“You look as beautiful as ever,” Nyx whispered; muscles already tensing in the midst of raising his upper half and scooting to the side to make space once Lunafreya had come into full view. 

“And you look as dashing as always, love,” she uttered, voice of velvet and soothing as honey. 

Nyx began waiting with open arms. The very moment she had seated herself on the edge of the couch, the side of her face came to rest against a bare torso through careful guidance. Locked in his embrace, the warmth he emitted was enough to have muscles go lax and for her to unwind into putty. Her right hand moved sluggishly to retrieve one of Nyx’s braid - namely the longest one. It was twined together with golden strands and kept together with a small metallic band. Though her lids came to a close, she raised the tip to his nostrils and began pestering him. He scrunched his nose and lifted his head just a touch higher to avoid the itch, spurring her to reach up further. 

“You have an odd fascination with making awful uses out of my braids.” 

“Awful? I think this is a rather nice use of it,” she hummed. 

“Considering  _ you’re _ the one using the end of my braid as a feather duster, I’ll let it slide. Only because you manage to make it so cute,” he chuckled. She immediately took to hiding her rosy cheeks against his chest; hand stilled and lowering by the second. It allowed him a moment to swiftly press his lips to the top of her head and continue his quiet rumblings. “My point exactly.” 

Lips were pressed to his skin and he didn’t dream of stopping the curves of his lips from stretching in response to the smile she had given. 

 

\---

 

Everything about  _ him _ \- everything about  _ her _ \- was golden. 

Enthralling displays of painstaking foreign scripture had been inscribed onto the assassins; treated as if they were sculptures, still being molded for the coming years whilst already weathered. As if they were parchment, written unto them words and phrases beyond mortal knowledge; each letter curled and joined with the next via embellished ink. 

For Nyx, it stemmed at the right side at the jawline and trailed down the length of the neck. It flowed over the collarbone and crept towards the shoulder, dripping down over the entirety of the bicep to stop short at the elbow. Other areas included the thigh and portions of the back. Luna, on the other hand, held writing of the same ilk, only that it dribbled unto the breast and threatened to spill in the shoulder blade’s direction. The inside of her right forearm had various bearings, from the wrist to elbow. 

Fingertips, for both, had been marked. The other similarities were at the tips of the lashes and lower lids, dotted with small spheres beneath the caruncle. At the left hip, a patch of scribbles. The very fabric of the clothes they wore was sprinkled with dust. Dust that clung to their skin, nigh bedazzling the hunters. Something many would consider unlikely for  _ assassins _ , considering the nature of the job. 

To be coated in fine gold, as if scrawled by some sort of divine entity, was unfitting for jobs that pertained to murder and, at times, an excess of red. But it wasn’t to say that two hadn’t gone  _ together _ .

 

\---

 

Like puzzle pieces, Nyx eventually lowered himself once more and Luna took it upon herself to mirror his earlier position, draping herself over his body as if he were now the furniture. The slow beating of his heart thrummed; nails tapped gingerly against one of his shoulders and alternating with mindless strokes as if using paint brushes. Her features hid against the crook of his neck to grace him a number of endearing kisses. His own fingers were lost in the midst of blonde tresses, offering a scratch every so often with a leg coiling over her own. 

It was often in that position that they spent their time, especially on temple grounds. In the waiting time before a new name was taken, they were allowed a moment of respite. Enough that they were content with the close proxemics and tender shows of affection; enough to spur the other to strike with enough efficiency and come home to waiting arms - or to  _ be _ such. 

She stirred from her position and dug her elbows into his chest, pressing her palms to her cheeks. Her fingers curled inwards. “Nyx, have you picked up another name?” Luna asked. 

He offered a lengthy ‘mmhm’. 

“Is there a time limit this time?”

“Not that I saw anything.”

“And the name of the target?”

He paused, blue-gold gazing into her eyes as he tried to recall the target. She furrowed a brow, head craning slightly. After an ample amount of time, she pressed her thumbs to the corners of his lips and applied slight pressure, enough to cause a dip in the skin. He snorted quietly and leaned into the touch despite the strain; animated hues disappearing from sight. 

“ _ Noctis Lucis Caelum _ .” 

Worry bubbled within Luna like heated water, but she kept it at bay. Her features remained as they were; body hardly giving a reaction to which Nyx could question.  “Location?” 

“The one and only  _ Insomnia _ .” 

Luna pressed her lips together. “When are we off then?” 

Lids cracked open with visible difficulty and he narrowed his eyes. His cheeks twitched; an impending grin trying to spread across his lips at the mention of ‘ _ we’ _ . “As soon as we can fabricate a lie. By tomorrow night, probably, with Ravus’s help.” 

“Nyx, you know how much he dislikes you.”

“Only because he thinks I tainted you.” 

“Because you did,” she stated. 

“He didn’t need to know that, but hey, word gets around one way or another,” Nyx shrugged. 

“Your own words got around. You went to him and straight up told him,” Luna’s eyes settled on Nyx as she addressed the previous incident. 

“The look on his face was priceless, I’ll have you know. It was worth the punch.”  

“The red on your face was also priceless, according to him. He’d sooner impale you with a rusted sword than help you.”

A small cluster of sand swept across Luna’s cheeks. “Which is why I’m going to ask you to help me convince him to send us to Insomnia under the pretense of being a bodyguard, or fill in some other position, for hire. Regis and Ravus still have a good relationship, don’t they?” 

“Strained, but unless Ravus did something foolish, it should still be intact. As I understand it, you plan on backstabbing Noctis then?” 

“If it comes to it. We’d be going to Insomnia, dear, ‘working’ for the richest men there. Why would we spoil all the fun on the first day?” 

Luna quirked a brow, gradually relenting with a soft sigh. “I suppose we wouldn’t, but going to Insomnia on another day is always an option.” 

“Already suggesting dates? Sounds like you’re excited.” 

After the very slight squint she had given him, she slumped back into her position and pinched his side with little to no force. “Anything with you is exciting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read it! 
> 
> prone to edits here and there


End file.
